Crouching Tiger, Hidden Panther
by ilicious
Summary: Shere Khan and Bagheera have a almost friendly chat after the events of the first movie take place. Not written as slash, but you can interpret it however you like. One shot.


Very short one-shot, takes place after the original movie. Shere Khan and Bagheera have a chat in the jungle night.

Crouching Tiger, Hidden Panther

The infernal fire had died out at last, allowing the tiger to try and untangle his tail from the burnt branch that the man-cub had tied to him during the earlier fight. Cheating, that's what it was. If that lightening had not have struck and caused the fire, Shere Khan would have a full stomach instead of a damaged tail. Next time, he would make sure nothing stood in his way to kill the boy.

Night grew quickly in the jungle and a new array of sounds came alive. Surviving in the jungle at night was much different than in the day, and it was imperative to keep both ears open so that they could perhaps catch what the eyes couldn't see just yet.

Shere Khan heard the faint sound of a branch rustling behind him. He folded his ears back in order to hear better. Staying perfectly still, he tested the air for a scent. He smiled and then relaxed, continuing to groom his battered tail.

"Is the jungle floor not to your liking, Bagheera? It's very rude to have a conversation with someone and not give them eye-to-eye contact."

"Yes, and it is unwise for someone to allow themselves at the mercy of another who can potentially kill them," the panther replied. The black cat was practically invisible under the trees save for the glowing yellow eyes that gave away his location.

The tiger chuckled and turned himself so that he could face his guest. "I suppose you have hidden away the man-cub from me once again. Hide and seek was always one of our favorites, wasn't it?"

Bagheera glared angrily at him. "Mowgli is safe in the Man Village now. Unless you care to go up against their guns and fire, then I suggest you forget about him."

"He'll come back."

"You sound so sure of that."

"Oh, I am. It's in his nature. Once you have the taste of wild freedom such as that of the jungle, you come back to it because nothing will ever compare or be good enough. Being alive is one thing, but actually living is another matter. He'll be back….and I'll kill him."

Bagheera shifted himself on his branch. "You couldn't even finish off Baloo, the most notorious bum in the jungle. Seems to me that you're losing your touch, Khan."

The tiger growled menacingly. "Don't pick a fight with me, Bagheera. I think we'd know who would win."

"Come up here and get me then if you're so tough."

"Oh but it would be so much more easier if you jumped down here. It would make killing you faster and perhaps less painful."

"How kind of you to take my feelings into consideration."

"Well we are old friends after all, are we not? I suppose I would owe you that much."

Bagheera scoffed, shaking his head slightly.

"Why are you so focused on this one man-cub anyhow? He would have posed no threat to you living in the jungle. Now that he lives within the Village, they'll surely show him how to use a gun."

"You know why!" Shere Khan sneered. "You know how I feel about Man. The world would be a better place if they were all eliminated. One living in the jungle is simply unacceptable!"

Bagheera sighed. "I know it was hard on you when your family died, but-"

"They were murdered!" the tiger angrily corrected him. "Man came and slaughtered every last one of them, burning the jungle as they went. I've seen them wear their pelts as trophies while they hunt. They have no regard for no one's life but their own. I expected you above all others to understand that, but no! You go and defend them, even protecting one of them from me for years!"

Knowing that Shere Khan posed a threat when enraged, the panther prepared himself to be on the defense in case things turned ugly fast.

"I do understand! I was there with you after it happened, helping you search for your family. I was friends with all of you, including your younger brother, Taj. I just don't agree with this bloodlust of yours. Everyone has to work together to make life manageable, even the Man. It does no good to kill for sport or pleasure, no matter the reason."

"Save your preaching for someone who will listen. Man entering our part of the world changes everything. They kill as if it is a game. They set in motion a new set of Jungle Laws. _Kill or be killed_. That's the law now."

"It doesn't have to be," Bagheera responded quietly.

"I'm afraid it does." The tiger picked himself up off the ground and stretched. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I missed my dinner earlier as you know and I'm quite famished. I'd stay off the ground a bit longer if you wish not to be on the menu."

"No need to tell me twice."

Shere Khan walked ahead a few steps. He paused for a moment and turned his head back towards the panther.

"Did that fool bear really survive my claws?"

Bagheera chuckled. "Yes, he did. You only bruised him up a bit. He walked out of it perfectly intact."

"Hmm. Perhaps I _am _losing my touch."

"You could always practice on those silly vultures."

They shared a light-hearted laugh, the kind of laugh that only old friends can have together upon sharing a memory.

The tiger sighed. "I sometimes miss my friend…wishing things could go back to the way they were."

"They might someday. You never know."

"No," Shere Khan stated, shaking his head. "I don't think that will ever happen."

He shook his head to clear his mind of old memories that were rushing back to him and cleared his throat. "Just stay off the ground, Bagheera, and you'll be fine."

"Advice noted."

With that, the panther disappeared into the night, using the interconnecting branches of trees as a guide to steer him through the jungle. The tiger also vanished, covered by the underbrush of the jungle floor, off to hunt for his dinner.


End file.
